


She Devil

by Piinutbutter



Category: Murcielago (Manga)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Non-Penetrative Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Chiyo used to think her girlfriend only used the whole "I'm an eldritch monster from the depths of your nightmares" thing to get laid.





	She Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



> Your prompt for Actual Tentacle Monster Kuroko Koumori was too good to pass up. I hope I did it justice!

Kuroko had to give the criminals of her city credit. They rarely did anything half-assed.

Case in point: When Kuroko arrived at the meetup point today's ransom note had indicated, she didn’t just find her girlfriend tied to a wooden pole near the edge of a cliff. She found her girlfriend tied to a wooden pole on the edge of a cliff, perilously close to the jaws of some bizarre giant metal bear trap that had been set up behind her. Apparently the threat of falling off a cliff just wasn’t dramatic enough for today’s criminal.

The criminal in question was an experimental artist _cum_ serial murderer by the name of Miura. She’d caught the authorities’ attention with her penchant for elaborate, artistically arranged crime scenes. Well, that, and sending notes to the station that bragged of her deadly accomplishments. That was hard to miss. Miura must have gotten wind that Kuroko was sent to take her down, because Kuroko had returned from this morning's briefing to find a note jammed in her mailbox.

COME TO THE CLIFF OFF TSATHOGGUA DRIVE IF YOU WANT YOUR PRETTY LITTLE REDHEAD TO LIVE

~XOXO~

Kuroko couldn’t approve of Miura’s sloppy technique, but she could admire her dedication to the craft of killing. As Kuroko finished climbing the rocky incline and saw the murderess up close, she could also admire her fabulous tits.

Miura was sitting a couple feet away from Chiyo, lounging in what looked like a cheap lawn chair. She must have brought it here herself. One hand rested casually in her lap, clutching a pistol.

“About time you showed up.”

Chiyo’s eyes widened at the sight of her girlfriend. She uttered an emphatic “Mmph!” around her gag. It translated to _Kuroko Koumori, you are in so much shit when we get out of this mess._

Tsathoggua Drive led to a cliff that overlooked the sea. The salty sea air, damp with mist, had sheered out the thin fabric of Chiyo’s white blouse. It clung to her curves in a way that Kuroko would be remiss not to take a moment to properly appreciate. She gave a brief thanks to the heavens for the chilly afternoon weather, and the fact that Chiyo had chosen today to wear businesswoman chic.

Kuroko reluctantly pried herself away from the view, addressing Miura with a grin. “You should have told me you were cute. I’d have gotten here quicker.”

Chiyo rolled her eyes.

Miura rose from her chair with a smile that probably would have been intimidating to someone who wasn’t Kuroko. “Ms. Koumori. You have quite the colorful history, don’t you?”

Kuroko took that as a compliment. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“It’s a shame such a nice, upstanding girl got caught up in your wicked charms.” Miura jerked her head towards Chiyo, who was starting to develop a cramp in her leg and really wanted to be relaxing at home right about now. “Women like us shouldn’t involve good girls like her in our dirty business.”

Kuroko cocked her head violently, a crack accompanying the movement. Was this amateur trying to put herself on the same level as a master killer like Kuroko? No, no. That wouldn’t do.

“Listen,” Kuroko explained, “you’ve got style, I’ll give you that. But you’re forgetting two things. One: Technically, I’m one of the ‘good girls’ now.”

She reached for the gun at her hip and was firing before Miura could raise her own weapon.

“Two: I’m the only one allowed to tie Chiyo up.”

Chiyo might have had something to say about that, but she was busy cringing away from Miura’s limp body as it fell by her feet. Kuroko hadn’t shot to kill - just to cripple the killer’s legs - but before Kuroko could move to incapacitate her, Miura took matters into her own hands.

“I’d rather die than be imprisoned by you people,” she spat. She looked longingly at her deathtrap, then realized she couldn’t really get into it without standing up. Instead, she awkwardly and anticlimactically rolled herself off the unobstructed side of the cliff.

Kuroko, in no particular hurry, strolled to the cliff’s edge and looked down at the rocky shore below. Instead of a body splattered on the sharp rocks, she saw one extremely confused criminal being safely bundled into police custody. 

“We got her!” a tall blonde officer shouted, waving up at Kuroko. “Thanks!”

Kuroko blew her a kiss.

Now, there was just the matter of Chiyo. Lovely, lovely Chiyo, who wore the damsel in distress look so well. Kuroko ran an approving eye over the rope that bound Chiyo’s wrists above her head and the thick coil around her waist that emphasized her hips rather nicely. 

A good person would untie Chiyo immediately, help her with any injuries or soreness, bundle her in a blanket, and feed her something warm. 

Kuroko had never aspired to be a good person, and would in fact be offended at the mere suggestion of becoming one.

“You should get kidnapped more often,” Kuroko purred, leaning over Chiyo and running a hand up her bare arm.

Chiyo said something incomprehensible. Kuroko pulled the gag out of her mouth and she tried again.

“You’re awful.”

Kuroko grinned, the forked tip of her tongue flicking Chiyo’s nose affectionately. “And yet, you’re the one who chose to go out with me.”

“Gross,” Chiyo said.

“It’d be a shame to let all this go to waste,” Kuroko said, her hand wandering lower. She squeezed one of Chiyo’s breasts, because a subtle person was also something she’d never planned to be. “Don’t you think?”

Chiyo sighed. “Fine. But if you let me fall into this thing,” she jerked her head back at the bear trap, which looked disappointed that it hadn’t been used today, “it’s no sex for a year.”

Kuroko needed no further encouragement. She wrapped her fingers around Chiyo’s bound arms and leaned close, dragging her tongue along Chiyo’s jaw and neck. Her girlfriend’s skin was clammy, and Kuroko muttered a muffled and thoroughly insincere apology for letting her wallow in the cold for so long. She’d be sure to warm Chiyo up, but not before taking the opportunity to pinch her hardened nipples through the wet fabric of her shirt. Chiyo squirmed, which only arched her back and pushed her breasts into Kuroko’s hands.

“Who’s the eager one here?” Kuroko murmured, squeezing the soft flesh between confident fingers. Then she was ripping Chiyo’s blouse and bra open, sacrificing the shirt’s top two buttons in the noble pursuit of getting laid. 

She took one of Chiyo’s nipples between her teeth, and Chiyo gasped. While not quite as monstrous as Kuroko’s tongue, her teeth were wicked and sharp. A bite that was too harsh could end pretty damn badly on an area so sensitive. But Kuroko prided herself on being an expert at exactly two things: 

1\. Murder.

2\. Giving ladies the time of their life in bed. 

She used her teeth as they needed to be used, putting just enough pressure to give Chiyo a burst of adrenaline and a sharp edge of stimulation. She was hardly averse to causing a little pain, though. Her hand busied itself with Chiyo’s neglected breast, twisting and pulling and pinching until Chiyo was crying out and squirming in her bonds. 

Kuroko straightened up and pushed her knee between Chiyo’s thighs, but she met resistance in the form of Chiyo’s tight pencil skirt. It completed her outfit nicely, but it was getting in Kuroko’s way, so she gripped the hem with both hands and hiked it up to Chiyo’s waist. Chiyo’s cheeks were already dusted with pink from Kuroko’s work on her, but she flushed deep when she was exposed to the cool air. Her thin panties, bought more for aesthetics than durability, did little to hide how wet she was getting.

Kuroko didn’t even say anything, but the smug grin on her face was enough to make Chiyo growl, “Shut up.”

“Let these do the talking, then.” Kuroko waggled her fingers in front of Chiyo’s face before pressing them unceremoniously between her legs. She took a moment to just push upwards against the wet patch of fabric, emphasizing Chiyo’s arousal in a way that had her squirming in equal parts embarrassment and horniness. Then she began pinching and rubbing at Chiyo’s clit, and the thin fabric suddenly felt like far too much of a barrier. Chiyo pushed her hips forward, seeking more stimulation, and Kuroko shoved them back with an amused chuckle.

Her amusement died when the sound of wood cracking filled the air. Both women froze, wide-eyed. Then Chiyo was falling back, straight into the path of the bear trap’s trigger mechanism and in the perfect position to be skewered between its jaws. Chiyo was too shocked to scream. She let out a tiny, high-pitched gasp and squeezed her eyes shut.

Kuroko acted on animal instinct. Her mate was in danger, and Kuroko didn’t have enough time to save her. Not in this body. 

Chiyo’s back hit the trigger and she fell to the ground. She took her last moments on earth to make peace with the world and her terrible choice in romantic partners. When the cold grasp of death never came, however, she cracked one eye open and was met with her saving grace in the form of a monster.

Kuroko had only shown Chiyo her true form once before. Chiyo had demanded it, because seriously, did Kuroko expect her to believe the thing about the tentacles without hard evidence? (The evidence was not hard. The evidence was soft and squirmy and slimy. But it was impossible to refute, and after some readjusting of her worldview, Chiyo decided that if she could accept her girlfriend being a mass murderer, she could accept her being a tentacle beast.)

Now, she was grateful for Kuroko’s secret identity. Two of Kuroko’s tentacles - long, forked, and bumpy - were keeping the jaws of the trap pried open. A handful of additional tentacles reached out and pulled Chiyo to safety, dumping her on the dry, rocky ground. The pole breaking at least gave Chiyo the chance to untie herself, which she did gracelessly. She jumped at the violent clang that came when Kuroko released the trap, shaking her wounded tentacles in irritation. 

Chiyo took a breath and composed herself before climbing unsteadily to her feet. She walked over to Kuroko and whacked one of her unscathed tentacles. Then a few more for good measure.

“I warned you. No sex for a year.”

Kuroko let out a low whining noise that shook the ground beneath Chiyo’s feet. She wasn’t a formless blob of tentacles. Not entirely. She still had a humanoid torso (sans arms) above the writhing mass of thick tentacles she used to move around, and her head sprouted the longer, thinner appendages she used as limbs. They were the same rich black as her hair.

Kuroko wrapped a tentacle around Chiyo’s waist and pulled her close. A slimy appendage patted her head in a clumsy attempt at comfort, then prodded her thigh entreatingly.

Chiyo groaned. “Just this once. Only because you did save my ass. Even if you did get my ass into trouble in the first place, which you bet I'm not going to forgive any time s-”

A tentacle plunged down the front of her shirt before she could finish speaking. Chiyo expected to feel nothing but slime, but fuck, Kuroko had _suckers_. If Kuroko had offered that information up sooner, Chiyo might have asked her to try this on her own time.

As pressure tugged at her sensitive, abused breasts, Chiyo’s legs were spread by a pair of thick tentacles encircling her knees. A thinner pair wound their way around her wrists, pulling them above her head like they had been moments ago. Chiyo probably should have been more weirded out than aroused, but being with Kuroko for so long had dulled her sense of weird to the point where all she could feel was nervous anticipation. 

A thick tentacle wormed its way into Chiyo’s panties, and its uneven texture felt like just what she needed against her sex. A sucker at the tip of the limb latched directly onto Chiyo’s clit, and Chiyo gasped and arched her hips into its grip. It worked her expertly, pulling in a steady rhythm, and it felt so good that Chiyo was confused when a second tentacle joined the first. She was already nearly overwhelmed with pleasure. But then the newcomer began rubbing her folds and she all but screamed. 

It was too much, in the best way Chiyo could imagine. Kuroko was good with sex toys, and Chiyo appreciated that, but every single thing stimulating her right now was a part of Kuroko’s body. Fittingly, when an orgasm crashed into her, she shouted Kuroko’s name into the air. That was her first orgasm. By the time Kuroko wrung a fourth out of her, all she could do was writhe and make incoherent noises of pleasure. Kuroko drank them up eagerly.

When Kuroko finally set her down, her legs were more boneless than her girlfriend’s tentacles. Chiyo flopped to the ground, dazed and thoroughly pleased. She took a couple minutes to recover, and when she sat up, Kuroko was human again. And wearing that smug, stupid grin.

“Just this once?” Kuroko said. “Are you sure?”

Chiyo gave her an exhausted laugh. Then she held up a finger and glared in warning. “You're still in trouble for getting me kidnapped.”

“You’re right.” Kuroko offered her an arm. Chiyo took it. “Want me to make it up to you tonight?” she leered.

Chiyo shoved her. “You really are insatiable.”


End file.
